Another notch in his bedpost
by Belledonner
Summary: a smutty one shot, Roy mustang with a nameless OC. Belledonner


His lips cool and soft brushed tenderly against mine as his hands raced across my back under my tight shirt

His lips cool and soft brushed tenderly against mine as his hands raced across my back under my tight, thin nightdress, everywhere his fingers touched my skin burned with pleasure I heard the buttons give way as his hands moved towards my chest. I heard myself gasp in pleasure as my lace dress fell loosely from my body leaving me exposed. I moved my hands from his smooth muscles to trace his soft face, the double curve of his lower lip full and delicious in my mouth, straight nose leading to high cheek bones and serious midnight blue eyes furrowed under strong brows, his dark luscious hair brushing my cheek as he bent his head to kiss my neck. I shivered as his nose skimmed around my chin to my temple then kissing the way back to my lips. I ran my fingers over his toned chest, lowering my head to place soft butterfly kisses across his collarbone and up his neck. I fumbled with his belt buckle as his lips started to crush mine more urgently, our teeth clashed and our tongues intertwined tasted blood, I did not know if it was mine of his, in the heat of the moment I could feel no pain, only the intense heat of our pleasure. His hands lowered from my torso smoothly, throwing the fallen cloth of my nightgown across the room to collide with the wall in a shower of silk and lace ribbon. running His fingers over my hips down to his own, gently helping me with the simple clasp. He rolled us over so I was lying on my back, the silken sheets slippery beneath me as I slid down towards him and under his body, he was careful that none of his body weight was on me as he slipped of his dark, unmarked jeans so I crushed my own body against his, locking my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. We rolled over again so that now I was sitting straddle on him; I lent down and moved my lips over his perfectly toned body, running my the tip of my tongue in the creases of his muscles. His hands, now rough, snapped my bra strap and pulled it sharply away off my body I gasped as the chilled air caressed my chest. He pushed me sharply backwards so I landed on my back; at once he was on me again, ripping at the tight black stockings, tearing holes in his hast. With a tear they where striped away, the cool night air refreshing on my fevered legs. Slowly as I dared I began undoing my bra clasp pushing my breasts up and together as much as I could in the process, the idea worked, he quickly finished with my tights and began, slowly at first, kissing his way up my legs, the kissing increased in tempo, becoming more quick bites and lingering nibbles than slight kisses. He quickly gave up teasing me, lunging forward and gathering me up in his battle scared arms, he ripped the bra from my fingers and chest leaving me utterly exposed, leaving nothing between me and him, but my lacy blood red g-string.

He tore at the sides of thin lace; they broke easily, falling away from my body onto the gold king sized bed beneath us. He spun me around crushing my back into the wall at the back of the bed. He pressed his fingers into my skin; the pressure verging on pain felt good as it started at my lower back and traced my spine over my shoulders up my neck to where our mouths were twinned, his tongue tracing my lower lip as my hands grasped his thick black hair, pulling his face closer to mine. I was felling breathless and woozy, I realized it was because I wasn't breathing. I quickly removed my face, pulling his face down with my hands to my chest, I gasped in a lungful of sweet air moaning at the pleasure as his mouth and hands ran across my body. I could feel his warm breath hovering over my body as his teeth skimmed across my flesh and his tongue lingered on the surface. I gave in, slipping down the wall until I was lying again on my back I through my arms over my head and slowly brought them down along the curves of my body watching as he stared longingly at my figure, I groaned in frustration when he did nothing to have me, swinging my legs around to hook onto his waist I pulled him (none to gently) close. He pushed me back knowingly, I creped forward on my hands and knees to where he was kneeling pushing him back onto the bed he made no move to stop me as I lowered my head and let my teeth graze sensitive skin, feeling his arousal I kept going running my tongue over him and slowly back up his body to his own lips, forcing my own body against his as his fingers tangled in my hair. The heat was intense, and as our bodies became one in the passion, moving ever faster, impossible friction shook the bed beneath us as I lost myself to the rhythm of our love.

I screamed out in ecstasy a final time as our movement reached a climax, swelling my body with his hot seed. With a final moan of wanting it was over. My head resting on his hard chest my body rising and falling with his erratic breathing slowly evening out and deepening until soft snores emitted from his parted mouth.

I slipped beneath the silken sheets, hoping against hope that the man I was with would be there the following morning. I sighed, finally letting sleep over come me as I was lulled by the deep breathing by my ear and the strong arms I lay encircled in.

The next morning I awoke to find the bed beside me empty save a single red rose and a linen white card with the words 'duty calls, until next time. Mustang.' It was the same card so many other women had received. I was just another notch in his bedpost.


End file.
